I'm Not That Girl
by Vitality Astral
Summary: Don't Wish. Don't Start. Wishing only wounds the heart...There's a girl I know...He loves her so...I'm not that girl.


I can't believe I'm back to doing this, but I've had this idea in my head for a long while now. I'm putting this under the Love Hina category because this will be more Motoko-centric.

You could say this is more of a fan-fanfic. If you're not familiar with Midnight Miyuki's Concerning Bands and Kendo, then you might not know that these characters are going to be OOC. The whole fanfic is AU-ish and most of the characters are a little off. But, despite all of that, it's still a well written piece. Even with its lack of update in over three years. It is still, unfortunately, unfinished. This is my version of what happens after the latest chapter, Part II: d a r l i n g.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the characters of Love Hina, Digimon, nor the DigimonLoveHina crossover idea. I don't even own the original story plot. Oh and I don't own the song "I'm Not That Girl" from the musical, Wicked. Basically, I only own the idea of putting the two things I don't own together.

* * *

**I'm Not That Girl**

The fall had taken its cold turn to the winter season. Autumn leaves fell from the branches, leaving the trees bare. Like the season, the young kendo girl's heart had turned cold. Again.

It's been a month since they had broken up. Word had quickly spread through the high school of the reasons why and how. She tried not to let others' words get to her, like she had let a certain girl's. She made that foolish mistake and it cost her something dear.

_Hands touch, eyes meet  
Sudden silence, sudden heat  
Hearts leap in a giddy whirl  
He could be that boy  
But I'm not that girl_

Motoko brought her gaze from the window and glanced across the room.

There he was.

With _her_.

She saw the smile on his face and the spark in his eyes whenever he was with her. The smile that was once for her.

_Don't dream too far  
Don't lose sight of who you are  
Don't remember that rush of joy  
He could be that boy  
I'm not that girl_

Motoko couldn't afford to wallow in misery. She was the Shinmei School heir. Not just another school girl.

She had changed the way of the school, allowing love into its traditions. But lately, she had found herself thinking that maybe that wasn't the best choice.

She was right all along. Love does make a person weak. Mrs. Takenouchi was wrong.

Motoko didn't allow herself to be distraught, so she didn't think of the time she had spent with him…

_Ev'ry so often we long to steal  
To the land of what-might-have-been  
But that doesn't soften the ache we feel  
When reality sets back in_

But, every now and then, Motoko would catch herself thinking of that forbidden time.

The time when she was so happy.

But as soon as that feeling came back, she would be harshly reminded of how it had all ended.

_Blithe smile, lithe limb  
She who's winsome, she wins him  
Gold hair with a gentle curl  
That's the girl he chose  
And Heaven knows  
I'm not that girl_

Motoko snuck another glance at the couple of two weeks and her green eyes hardened. She studied the girl who he had chosen…

Perfect hair. Perfect figure. Perfect effortless smile.

The ideal girlfriend.

Something that Motoko never was and never could be. She was just the kendo girl.

_Don't wish, don't start  
Wishing only wounds the heart  
I wasn't born for the rose and the pearl  
There's a girl I know  
He loves her so  
I'm not that girl_

The bell rang, signaling the end of the day. Motoko gathered her things and hurriedly walked past the group she use to call friends.

Even Sora, her once best friend, had pretty much abandoned her. Of course. What had she expected? Sora and Mimi had been friends longer than they had ever been.

Only Iori, the young kendo sophomore, hadn't truly abandoned her. He was always there when she would want to be practicing in the gym, instead of eating lunch with the group. And she was grateful for that.

How silly she had been to think she belonged with a crowd like that. They had all been friends since childhood. She would never take one of their friend's place.

Motoko took another look behind her at the group, who had now assembled themselves in the courtyard. For a split moment, pain crossed through her heart, but she quickly hid it before it could betray her.

She turned back around, with a cold stare, and headed home…leaving everything she once loved behind.

_-Fin-_

* * *

Okay, don't look at me like that. It's been over a year since I've written fanfiction. Give me some credit.

I know this might not be the greatest, so I am expecting flames. But because I am, I am not accepting any anonymous reviews. I'm sorry, but if you're going to flame someone, have the courage to put it under your penname. People are such cowards so they leave anonymous flames.

I might rewrite this, if I end up really thinking it's horrible.

Anyways, please review. 


End file.
